


Не дай мне уснуть

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Но лишь, молю я, ты меня не отпускай,И, я молю, не дай навеки мне уснуть.





	Не дай мне уснуть

Тоскую без тебя один в ночной тиши,  
Болят все закоулки моей тёмной души.  
И сердце чёрное мое все рвется на куски,  
Страдаю без тебя один, и боль стучит в виски.  
Никто не нужен, только свет моих любимых глаз,  
Прикосновения горячих рук к рукам.  
Пускай Господь мне за грехи мои воздаст,  
Но лишь бы ты здесь рядом был со мной сейчас.  
Пусть буду падать в черную дыру, пускай!  
Пусть холод губ моих коснётся, пусть!  
Но лишь, молю я, ты меня не отпускай,  
И, я молю, не дай навеки мне уснуть.


End file.
